The Angel Girl
by GermanWriterGirl3
Summary: What if Clary had been raised and trained by Valentine? Clary has grown up with her brother Jonathan and been trained by her strict father. She doesn't know much about their buisness and the Circle. Although she is aware of the shadow hunting and mundane world she is about to collide with them for the first time. Rated T (maybe M for later chapters - there'll be a warning) Check it
1. The Silence Before The Storm

**The Angel Girl**

**Chapter 1:**** The Silence before the Storm**

A warm summer breeze went through my room and blew a streak of my hair into my face. I slowly open my eyes, the light of the rising sun brightened my room in a warm yellowish light. I rubbed my eyes and granted myself another minute before rising out of my bed. Father would be very angry with me if I were late for training.

After dressing in sport shorts and a running top I made my way downstairs. My father was already awake, he sat at the kitchen table studying a very old book. Without looking up he greeted me "Good Morning, Clarissa." God, how much I hate it when he calls me by my full name. "Good Morning, father." Finally he looked up and his black eyes meet mine. "Are you ready to start?" I nodded and went outside to start running.

My father had made me run a specific track every year and keeps checking my time. But what concerns my training - it is just a warm up. Half an hour later I was back at our front door. "Very good, new best time." He proudly smiled down at me. I was panting hard and felt like my legs would give away any second.

Inside I reached for an apple and some water and instantly felt better. Now, few minutes later my training routine continued as I sparred with Sebastian - one of my father's favourite members of the Circle. He had been my sparring partner for almost three years now. I still remember the first weeks I had trained with him. They had all ended the same way - me face down on the training mat.

By now things had changed. Sebastian and I are pretty even and my father looks more and more approving of my fighting which makes me insanely proud. Valentine Morgenstern had never been much of a loving father. He was and still is strict and demanding when it comes to my training. But still he showed me affection and I was the only one he allowed himself to feel something for. He also was the one that saved me - after my mother abandoned me. So yes, even though he was not the nice cuddling daddy other people might have, I still love him very much.

"So you want to practise sword fighting?" I hadn't realised how much I had been in thoughts until I heard Sebastian. I tensed and cursed myself - it is dangerous if your thoughts drifted off especially when fighting. "Sure." I looked around only to realise my father had left the training room and relaxed a little bit.

I pick my favourite kind of swords - two short swords. While Sebastian favourite was a long sword, there's just one problem for me. It was too heavy for me, despite all my training and the muscles I gained through it, it still is impossible to be quick and agile with something that heavy.

Sebastian stormed towards me - the sword raised in his right hand. It came down on me with an incredible force but I had expected it and protected myself by crossing my swords like a shield in front of me. As his sword hit mine, I kicked my foot with as much force as I could manage into the Sebastian's stomach. He stumbled back - but did not fall to the ground. I turned around half way and aimed for his chest while putting one foot behind his.

As I had expected, Sebastian ducked down but had to take a step back. In that exact moment I pulled my foot to me and he landed on his back. Before he had any chance to get up I pounced and landed on his chest, keeping his arms down with my knees - my swords at his throat. "I win." I grinned down at him.

The sound of clapping ended my small victory moment. I turned around and screamed in delight. "Jonathan!" I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "That looked amazing, Clare!" I smiled up at him. We had basically grown up together but recently he had been away and doing "jobs" for our father. "I missed you so much!" We hugged for a moment and then he releases me.

"Dad told me to supervise your training, he has some meeting to attend to." I just nodded. I didn't know much about his meetings and the Circle and that was the way my father wanted to keep it. So while Jonathan got to do exciting things for dad - at least I think they are exciting - I was stuck in our manor and the forest surrounding it. Only once in my life I had tried to find out what my father and his group were doing.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the night before my tenth birthday and I was just too excited and wanted to find out what my father would give me. So around 11 in the night I got up and walked around the house. I looked everywhere, in the kitchen, in the living room and all the empty rooms. When didn't find anything and only had the basement left, I came across father's study. The door was left ajar and some light came from inside._

_ The study had been forbidden for me from the moment I could walk and usually was locked so I just couldn't resist the urge to peek inside. There was nothing strange inside, everything was as expected in a study - a large wooden desk, a lot of shelves with books. I turned around, my father was nowhere to be found so I quickly entered the room._

_ On the desk were many papers laid down - some showed runes others showed what seemed to be maps of a house or rather a castle... There was also a book about angels and demons. I was about to open it when I heard the door close. This sound made my whole body tense. Slowly I turned around, in front of me stood my father. I had never seen him this angry his was dark red and he took long firm steps in my direction. "Dad. I ..." I wasn't able to finish the sentence, his hand came down to my face._

_ It stung but I was in too much shock to react in any way but hold my hand to my cheek. My father had never slapped me before. "I told you to never enter this room, Clarissa." His voice was very quiet but that only seemed to make him more threatening. "Leave now."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I have no idea why he was so angry. I didn't see anything forbidden at least I think so. And I was just so young... Now five years later I wasn't much smarter about what I had seen but it seemed that my father had become more and more obsessed with demons and angels over the years and I had witnessed some conversations between him and my brother.

In the evening, we all had dinner together. I spent about an hour preparing a really nice meal for Jonathan just as a small welcome home gift. My father, Jonathan and Sebastian looked tense throughout the whole meal. Something was wrong, it was as if they were anticipating something bad to happen. Everyone was very quiet which is unusual since Jonathan came back just today and would normally entertain us with some demon-fighting stories. It was like the silence before the storm. And I was supposed to be right because seconds later Pangborn stormed in and yelled "They are here!"

**AN: Okay this is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me! I'll try to write twice a week but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Also I'm a writer, I live of reviews so please leave a message, here: (maybe there'll be faster updates then...)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. The Attack

**The Angel Girl**

**Chapter 2:**** The Attack**

My father, Jonathan and Sebastian jumped to their feet and pulled out weapons from under the table. They had expected that! "Okay, bring everyone in. Clarissa go to your room." I looked at my father, confused.

"Father? What is happening?" I wasn't scared but I wanted answers and I most definitely didn't want to go to my room and lock myself away like some desperate damsel in distress. "Clarissa, I don't have time to explain. Go. To. Your. Room." The tone of his voice made clear that there wasn't anything to argue about.

Grumbling I made my way upstairs. If he thought I would just lay back and let other people fight the battles he didn't know me good enough. So like he told me to I went up to my room, grabbed my swords and sneaked downstairs again. I mean I did go to my room, right?

"So when are they going to arrive here?" I heard Jonathan whisper, there was some worry in his voice. "Thirty minutes? Maybe twenty?" - "How many?" That was my father voice - factual and fierce. "At least 30." A long silence followed. "Get everyone ready to fight."

I heard Pangborn leave the house hurriedly. It was Jonathan who spoke up next "Will we be able to fight the Clave?" The Clave? What was going on here? Why would the Clave attack us? My father had told me about the Clave. He had told me that they were ruling the Shadow Hunter world. He had also told me that he was protecting me from them and that they wanted to take me away from him.

"We will. We have to." The door in front of me opened abruptly and before me stood my father dressed in full battle armour. He looked down at me angrily. "What are you doing here? I told you to GO INTO YOUR ROOM!"

"Father, please. I can fight. I want to fight!" I was desperate. I didn't want to be left out of everything. My father just stared at me, his black eyes met my green ones. "I'm sorry, Clarissa not today. You are not ready and I cannot worry about you tonight. I promise you the next time, you'll fight by my side."

That was not what I wanted to hear. "You said that to me so many time I've lost count." I gave everything and looked at my father pleading. "For that I am sorry" - "You don't need to be sorry, you need to let me go with you."

"This isn't some kind of training routine, Clarissa. I have enough to worry, even without you being there." - "I won't be a worry, I'll be a help!" My father hit the table with his fist. "Clarissa, NO!" He ran his hand through the short blond hair. "This will be the last time I say that: GO UPSTAIRS! And lock the damned door behind you!" I knew there was no point in arguing and I ran upstairs in my room and locked the door.

If I were raised differently or by someone else I would probably be crying in one corner but I was just angry. Angry and frustrated. I kicked the armchair over and immediately felt a little bit better.

When I finally calmed down a bit and my head was free of bitter thoughts, I started to feel worried. My father had looked anxious and concerned. You have to know that nothing makes my father nervous and if you ever see him like that, you should be nervous as well.

What if something happened? What if these shadow hunters came in here? I needed to be prepared. Right now I only had my two short swords with me, I had been in a hurry when I grabbed them. I quickly decided that now was the time to change into full battle gear and prepare myself fully on a fight my father hoped to protect me from.

I walked around the room, gathering some black denim shorts and a black top. It had been a very warm day and shorts would let me move more easy. I put on the holster for my short swords and a belt for my stele and two rather small daggers. My combat boots hadn't been used since winter but this seemed to be the perfect time now. The boots let space for some daggers as well. I took my stele out and began to draw runes onto my skin. While Jonathan and Sebastian had always been good at fighting I had been a natural with runes and I hoped that today it would come in handy.

As I stood before my mirror, I looked at myself grinning. I looked like a true shadow hunter. A warrior. Only my hair was still loose and curled down to my back in wild big reddish-bronze curls. It had slightly blondish, almost goldish, streaks which never made sense to me. I had no idea how I had gotten them but I kind of liked them. I signed long open hair was only a target during a fight. It would end badly if I let it like that and some grabbed it. I tried to braid it as accurate as possible but the front just would hold in the front.

"Time to prepare the room." I said to myself. Immediately I locked the door - this surely wouldn't hold of any intruders for long. The large wooden door opened to the outside so kicking it in would be an impossible task. I took out some of my sewing thread and fixed it right in front of the door. Not the best defence, I know, but at least I would have something to laugh at.

Suddenly there was a loud bang downstairs and the floor was vibrating for a few seconds. I got up and into a fighting pose. The silence following the bang was heavy and I was waiting for the intruders to make their way upstairs to my room. I stood there, a few feet from the door, muscles tense and eyes wide open. Then there were footsteps but not from one person but from more.

"Search the rooms! We need to find anything about that bastards plans!" The voice was loud and decisive. Someone was at the door, jiggling at the door knob only to find it locked. "This door is locked!" More footsteps. "Step aside." I knew they were drawing an opening rune on the other side of the door and it would only take seconds for them to come in.

The door was thrown open all at once and two people stormed in ahead of the others and as I had predicted fallen over my trap. They cursed and were on their way up but I had already started to make my way through the door. I kicked down one of the black dressed man and was already fighting another one when I felt a sharp hit on the back of my head. The world around me began to blur.

"It's just a girl. Who the hell is she?" That was the last I heard before everything around me went black...

**Thank you for all the reviewing, following and favouring!**


	3. The Interrogation

**The Angel Girl**

**Chapter 3:**** The Interrogation**

My head was pounding when I regained consciousness. I cursed and slowly opened my eyes. I found myself in a small room which was only lightened by the warm light of a candle on the nightstand. Desperately I tried to remember how I got here since this was definitely not my room.

Memories came flushing back. My father sending me to my room. The Clave's shadow hunters storming our house and me trying to fight my way out.

Slowly I got off the bed and looked around the room to find something to defend myself with. My search came to a successful end when I found a candle stand. My grip around it was firm as I approached the door. Just as I was about to open the door, it was swung open.

I jumped back, the intruder stopped at the door. It was a teenager maybe 17 or 18 years old with golden blond hair and a tall, muscular build. His expressions changed from surprise to a cocky grin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

But he was too late, I had already thrown the stand in his direction. He ducked and the candle stand hit the floor of the hallway behind him. "I'm Jace Wayland, it's nice to meet you, too." I growled at him. "Who hit me?" - "That would have been Jake but he is terribly sorry and at that point it was the best solution." What? Had that jerk just said that hitting me in the head was the best solution.

"I'm here to bring you to the inquisitor. Please don't make a fuss about this." I thought about it, I really did. But in the end, this might be easier if I cooperated and just find out what they wanted from me. So I just nodded and followed him into the hallway."So what's your name, redhead?" - "Are you seriously trying to do small talk? And never call me redhead again!" He just laughed at me - arrogant bastard.

"No just mild curiosity. Everyone has been gossiping and guessing about who you are and why you were with Valentine." Why would I be the subject of gossip? "So will you tell me your name?" I signed and gave up. "My name is Clarissa." It looked like he wanted to ask something else but we came to a hold in front of two large wooden doors. "We are here, Clary." Clary? Where did that come from? But I just shrugged it off, I never really liked the name Clarissa anyways.

Jace knocked on the door and opened it. Behind the door was a large office with about ten people inside. All looked at me as we entered. "Welcome, as you can imagine we have some questions for you." A tall woman in a dark grey coat stepped forward. "I am the current inquisitor, Imogen Herondale." I didn't like her. Not that I was very fond of any of these people but her eyes just looked so cold and were full of hatred. Since I didn't show any reaction, she pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. "Sit down." I did as told, not wanting more trouble than necessary.

"If you don't want to be locked into a cell in the deepest prison I suggest you answer all of our questions truthfully." I looked at her and gave this woman the same ice cold stare I had received from her. "Imogen, she is just a little girl. There's no need for these kind of threats." I looked surprised at the woman who had spoken up on my behalf. "I am the inquisitor and I decide how to lead this interrogation." That's when my interrogation started.

"Who are you? What's your name?" - "My name is Clarissa Victoria Morgenstern, I am the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern." I heard some gasps and a long silent break followed until the inquisitor found her voice again. "That's impossible, there is no account of Valentine having a daughter - he has a son though." I looked at her and shrugged. "You asked me a question and I answered if you are not happy with the answer that is not my problem." I heard a stifled laugh in the background and a fake cough as if someone was trying to hide it.

The inquisitor gave an evil look in the direction and I followed her view, only to meet eye with Jace who was trying his best to suppress a smile. Soon Herondale's attention was back at me. "How old are you?" - "I turned 15 last month."

"Who is your mother?" I clenched my teeth. "I don't have a mother." - "You don't have a mother? Everyone has a mother!" - "Well, I don't."

"Where is your father now? What are his plans?" What? They hadn't captured him? I laughed internally, he was alive and he was on the run. "Since I was hit unconscious, I have no idea where he is right now. Thank you for that anyways. And about his plans - I have no idea. He never let me know anything about his plans for the future." - "You think, I believe you? I don't. You are his daughter. You were trained by him. You surely must know something." I grew angry and annoyed with the time. "I have no idea."

"I know you are protecting him. But maybe you shouldn't." I looked her straight into the eyes. "I don't know anything about his plans. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Up until now, you have given me absolutely no reason to trust you whatsoever." The inquisitor laughed. "Have you given any thought about why he left you behind? Why he didn't try to take you with him? Maybe he doesn't love you as much as you would like." Her words hit me hard. What she was saying was the truth. My father hadn't come to save me. Suddenly I felt sick and just wanted to cry but I certainly wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Listen, and listen closely. My father hasn't treated me all that nice. And I certainly disagree with him when it comes to his ideology. But I wouldn't tell you any of his plans, even if I knew them which I don't. I am sure he will have a reason to leave me behind."

**Okay so I hope you are not disappointed. Right now I am moving for my university and will not have any Internet access until Monday or Tuesday. But I promise an update then and I'll use the Internet free time to write the next few chapters.**

**Be nice and smile!**


End file.
